Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Neliel Tu Oderschvank (ネリエル・トゥ・オーデルシュヴァンク, Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku?), otherwise known as Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu?), is a small, good-natured, childlike arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive hollow brothers, Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. She is also the former 3rd Espada. Character outline Nel is a female arrancar that has light green hair, a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, and a pink line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. The remains of her hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off. It is currently unknown where her hollow hole is. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown. But she seems to have a crush on Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Nel's appearance is in stark contrast to her vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling her uvula a "throat penis" and referring to herself as a masochist. Ichigo Kurosaki assumes her hollow companions are responsible for this. Nel and her companions also represent oddities among hollows. Though most hollows are evil, Nel actually fears shinigami, assuming they are in fact the evil ones. In spite of this, she develops an attachment to Ichigo and follows him into Las Noches. Her previous form is that of a fully-grown woman with longer hair but otherwise similar features. Physically, Nel is around the same age as Ichigo; 15 years old. Her skull mask changes slightly, its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, while her hollow hole is still hidden from view. Although having grown up physically, she still seems to have her child-like affection over Ichigo, when she suddenly hugs him tightly after attacking Nnoitra, without realizing that Ichigo was losing consciousness. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. History Nel Tu was once an Espada in Aizen's army and held the rank of 3rd Espada. During her time as the 3rd she would constantly be challenged by Nnoitra to fights to prove that males are stronger than females. Nel would prove victorious in every duel. Later Nnoitra would team up with Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Nel. Szayel reverted both Nel's Fracción Pesche, and Dondo Chakka back into hollows to distract Nel so Nnoitra could perform his attack. The attack itself (from Nnoitra) broke off part of her mask, scaring her forehead and left her unconscious. He threw her out of Hueco Muendo so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. However he gave up on that goal until she returned many years later with Ichigo. Synopsis During her trip into Las Noches with Ichigo, Nnoitra identifies Nel as a former Espada during his battle with Ichigo, one who he found to be very annoying. Having been defeated many times by Nel, Nnoitra teamed up with Szayel Aporro Granz and attacked her from behind, causing the damage to her mask in the process, before throwing her into the desert. The same trauma apparently gave her amnesia, hence her lack of knowledge about her former life. When Nnoitra breaks Ichigo's wrist, Nel's concern causes her to spontaneously transform into her previous form. She reverts back to her child form, with no apparent memory of what had just occurred, before she can defeat Nnoitra and is left at his mercy. She is soon healed by Inoue Orihime when Kenpachi arrives to fight Tesla and then Nnoitra. It can be assumed she might have regained her memories as she locked eyes with Nnoitra and says his name as he dies. Abilities Child Form Nel does not carry a zanpakutō in her child form, but has the unique abilities listed below. Attack Absorption/Conversion: unique ability to swallow enemy attacks and fire them back with powerful force exceeding that of the original hit, indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing. Rudimentary Sonido: she is able to accelerate her movements with what seem to be a rudimentary form of Sonido. Healing Vomit: She also has the ability to heal others with her vomit (which has a similar appearance to saliva). Original Form In her original form, she carries a zanpakutō with a green sheath and a hilt shaped like two crescent moons joined together at each other's back. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. Attack Absorption/Conversion: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, and also performs it with greater ease. Double Cero: According to Nnoitra, Nel's trademark is to absorb an incoming cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a "double cero". While her child form severly limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and re-direct a cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. Zanpakuto The name of her zanpakutō is Gamuza (Japanese for "antelope knight" and Spanish for "Chamois", a type of goat), and its release command is "declare". In her new form, Nel takes the form of an ibex-like centaur, with horns, armor, and a tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-ended lance. The only attack she has used in this form so far is "Lanzador Verde" (Spanish for "green lance"). Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed and it drills into her enemy. Fracción Dondochakka Bilstin (ドンドチャッカ・ビルスタン, Dondochakka Birusutan) is a large, spotted humanoid hollow with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a yakuza-style accent and is fairly tame in comparison to other hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. Pesche Guatiche (ペッシェ・ガティーシェ, Pesshe Gatīshe) is a fairly harmless, humanoid hollow whose mask resembles an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. He wears an eyepatch and a loincloth. His hollow hole is slightly lower than normal, positioned near his stomach instead of his chest. He and Dondochakka were once Nel Tu's Fracción, but had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Jiruga and were left for dead with Nel. After realizing that their master had reverted to a defenseless child, he and Dondochakka pledged to protect Nel by never telling her about her former life. He spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo with them. Bawabawa (バワバワ) is a giant, eel-like hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. Actually, he's a parasite that Dondochakka keeps inside him if not out. He acts as both a pet and transportation for Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel Tu. Bawabawa tends to get upset for not being included in the group's super sentai-styled introduction sequences. Navigation Oderschvank Oderschvank Oderschvank